Dress Up Dolly
by InBlack
Summary: When Hitomi is told to stay within city limits (which she seems to have a problem with) Merle desides to keep her occupied and play a little dress up.


DRESS UP DOLLY

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters (not like I would want to anyway.)

Author's Note: Hey everyone! This is my first fanfic so I hope you like it. Tell me what you think! Even if you think it's horrible, tell me anyway! Thanks! Ciao!

Hitomi quirked an eyebrow at a noise just registered. She had been listening to some vague nonsense that Merle was rattling on about, wishing that she could smother the hairball, until she heard the laughter. It was rattling down the corridor.

"Merle, did you hear that?"

The annoying cat-girl looked up from the necklace that she had dug up from the depths of Hitomi's knapsack and gave her a quizzical look. "Did I hear what? The crazy laughter just a second ago?"

Hitomi nodded briefly, still staring off down the hall.

"Nope. Didn't hear a thing. Sorry. Anyway, like I was saying..."

Waving a hand of dismissal, Hitomi got up and started down the hall, completely ignoring Merle's complaints about her getting up and leaving when she was talking and how it was rude. Or at least it was something along those lines, she lost track.

The laughter seemed to be coming from Dilandau's cell (since he obviously couldn't be trusted outside of one) and didn't show any sign of letting up anytime soon. With careful steps, Hitomi made her way to the cell door, narrowing her eyes just incase she saw something she didn't quite want to see.

Nothing really out of the ordinary met her gaze. Dilandau sat in the far corner of the cell, a hysterical look on his face, laughing as if he had just heard the funniest thing in the world. The laughter ceased just long enough for him to take in the forms of Hitomi and Merle standing at the door, looking in on him and then he was back at it.

Merle, with a shrug and small 'humph' turned and started heading back where they came from, but Hitomi, being the nosy little person that she is, kept on staring at him.

Dilandau hadn't been Selena for long and once he changed back Allen hadn't been in much of a hurry to let him go again. Of course Van got _ALL _over his ass for that, but he didn't seem to care. After all, it was his sister...sort of. Now Dilandau seemed even more messed up than before, with his occasional fits of laughter and certain nagging for sharp objects.

Allen still made his nightly rounds to check up on him, just to see like the dumb blonde idiot he is, but at least he kept in touch. Dilandau was still laughing. Allen tried to show his devotion to his sister but was way too focused on keeping tabs on Hitomi and "protecting" her from the very dust particles that she breathed in. It was a good thing that he was gone half the time because Van was about to have a hissy-fit himself. Every time the two were around each other they would argue themselves into a fist fight and that was no fun to be around. Really. It sucked.

More laughter came from the white haired boy. Sighing with a frown, Hitomi crossed her arms and looked at the subject in question with squinted eyes.

"Dilandau!"

Red eyes looked back up at her, laughter suddenly ceasing. "Yes?"

"Will you shut up?! It's getting very tiring listening to you go on and on endlessly with this hysterical laughter and I think it's time that you stopped."

A thick silence fell on the room once Blabbermouth stopped talking. Dilandau raised a fine eyebrow and smirked. "What crawled up your butt and made a nest?"

Hitomi's mouth fell open and the laughter started up again. This can't be happening. She thought to herself. This stupid, insignificant, pathetic piece of Gaea scum did not just ask me that. Why, if I were back in Tokyo he'd have some major apologizing to do! That's just rude!! How could he say something like that to me, of all people?!!!

A new fit of laughter started up, only this time behind her. Merle stood there, her hand over her mouth, as she watched Hitomi freaking out.

"What happened to you? You look more like a ticked cat than I usually do."

Calming herself down, Hitomi, just sneered at Merle, teeth clenched. "Shut up. I'm not in the mood to talk right now. I need to leave."

Merle snorted. "And do what, huh? You're 'practically on house arrest,' remember? Allen and Lord Van won't let you go anywhere but the city gates and you _swore_ that you wouldn't go on another tour of the city if the spawns of Satan were prodding you in the back with glowing red sticks. Therefore, you're left with me. Here. In the palace." She snickered. "Aren't you just sooo happy?"

By the time that that lovely little speech was over Hitomi had face-faulted onto the stone floor, a slight twitch here and there while Dilandau was in tears from the distress of the girl outside the bars.

Merle just smiled her Cheshire cat grin and started dragging Hitomi out of away from Dilandau's cell by her foot. "Come on, Hitomi. I'll find you something to do." Completely ignoring Hitomi's struggles to get loose, Merle went on to brainstorm some ideas for the agenda. "I know! We can play dress up with your clothes! Or we can go hiking! Or maybe we can even go see Millerna and SHE could dress you up! I just know how much you love her pretty pink dresses!"

The list went ever on as Hitomi was dragged to her doom by the little vicious cat-girl. How did this come about, you may ask? Well, you'll have to read on to the next chapter and the week long adventures of Hitomi, the girl that Merle tortured by making her try on half the dresses in the kingdom. And oh, almost forgot, Hitomi's from the Mystic Moon..._ooo, ahh._

End of Intro


End file.
